Under the Sakura Tree
by AliceInRealWorld
Summary: It was a perfect night to take a nice stroll in the pink veiled ground, watch the petals fall like snow and take refuge under the Sakura tree.


a/n: I rated this T for a reason. As you read it, you'll find out why. Or maybe I'm just paranoid. Huehue :3

There's a bit of spoiler in this story (if you squint), if you haven't read the manga.

I don't own Code:Breaker.

I hope you people enjoy this fluff ^^

* * *

Under the Sakura Tree

"I think I'm forgetting something." A young woman said with a troubled expression. She wore an over-sized pair of pants and white polo that belongs obviously to a man. Her midnight violet hair was tied in to a messy bun. She slipped her hands through her lover's then twined their fingers tightly. She put a finger under her chin and wondered out loud, "Don't you think so, Rei-"

A gasped escaped her lips, cutting her words. Her vision went blurry for a second as her lover made a swift maneuver. Such a bold move, she knew he would never do. Then her eyes widened slightly, as if a voice whispered the important detail she should've considered before dragging him to this place.

"You're drunk." She murmured to his ear as he pinned her more against the Sakura tree. He had his free hand on the trunk, caging Sakura while the other was still holding her hand. He had his head bowed down causing for his bangs to cover his dark-blue eyes that he knew, was full of more than its color. It would showcase how dreadful of a being he is. Well, at least that's what he thinks.

Sakura bit her lip, "Are you okay?"

He didn't reply.

She cupped his cheek with one hand and slowly lift his head. She's inquisitive of how her beloved would look like in such rare state of mind.

Her eyebrows pulled into a knot at what she saw; his eyes were closed.

"Open your eyes." She ordered. She caressed his cheek. "Please?"

He shook his head looking very tense. He leaned his head on her hand. His grip on her hand tightened.

"Come on." She brushed his rosy cheeks.

"No."

"Why not?"

He didn't reply.

Sakura ran her fingers through his silky hair. She hoped that tug at his hair will do the trick. Stubborn as he is, he tried to shrug off her affectionate touch. She's getting in to this game. Her lips formed an amused curve then leaned her forehead to his. She sighed.

'There's a limit to naivety.' Rei thought, getting annoyed.

And by how much annoyed he was getting was also the amount of self-control he's losing. He's not annoyed at her. He's annoyed by the fact that just taking a whiff of the scent of Cherry Blossoms was enough to destroy his well-built stoicism.

He felt her breath brushing on his ear. "Rei-kun…"

He suddenly hugged her tight. One arm around her waist, the other behind her head.

"Rei-"

"Don't talk." He pleaded. "Or I might do something regrettable. I love and respect you."

The world has always been cruel to him. He always has been able to match the cruelty by his resilience. But tonight, it's using her. At exactly 12:45 AM, she pulled him out of reality of dreams to the true reality and asked if they could take a walk in this Sakura Park.

She gave no reason why. She just simply wanted to walk with him. Like she said earlier, she forgot something important.

And yes, she did. The effects of the scent of the pink flowers made him drunk. He still doesn't know how he acts like when he's drunk. Now, he's still fighting to stay sober while she acting so clueless about how he feels right now, he could safely assume that the world was cruel.

"I love and respect you too, Rei-kun…" She muttered and the world became darker in his eyes even they're closed. He could feel her drawing closer. He could taste the sweetness of her breath on his lips. His entire body was alert and indifferent.

He pursed his lips, forming a thin line. The world was laughing in his ears, tempting.

Tempting she was. She made a mistake. He decided it. She crossed the line. He felt the moisture and softness of her lips against his. She snaked her hands to his chest.

She pulled away slightly and whispered, "I love and adore and respect and want you forever…"

Forever, she said. And forever shall start by unraveling himself to her. His borrowed hand that has been holding hers ignited the blue flame and turned every obstacles to ash. He was swallowed by the flames too but wasn't burned because he's the owner. She wasn't hurt because she's a rare user. The flames revealed their physique secrets in a matter of seconds.

They took refuge on the soft grass and then began their passion. Every touch burned than any flame. Every kiss was a taste of cruelty. The warmth that keep them from getting cold was their love. As he prepared to rob her heart and conjunct it with his, he opened his eyes hesitantly. He was afraid to see the damage he inflicted.

But he was proven wrong.

She was smiling. She pulled him down with one hand, the other was on his cheek and she said, "I'm glad you accepted my love, my love."

He accepted it with his whole heart, soul and humanity or rather monstrosity.

With one last kiss under the Sakura tree, said he, "mine."

* * *

a/n: Review if you have the time! Till next story~


End file.
